


Support

by ThiriumBucketChallenge



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, connor's dead, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiriumBucketChallenge/pseuds/ThiriumBucketChallenge
Summary: Unfinished fanfic I wrote on July 4th, 2018.





	Support

“You should take better care of yourself, your body is the vehicle you support all your life.” The tall android speculated, looking over the drunken man. Hank could care less about all the bullshit this android said.

The RK900 replaced Connor. It wasn’t him. They looked almost like twins, but they were clearly different people. RK900 didn’t have an affection towards Sumo, Connor did. RK900 didn’t fidget, Connor did. RK900 isn’t very expressive, Connor was.

He spewed a tirade of insults at the android, scooting away from it and trying to wave it away. He wanted to sulk alone. This wasn’t meant for RK900.

All it did was furrow its eyebrows, taking a nervous glance away for a few seconds before looking back at him. “Lieutenant, I will at least accompany you. I would not want you to do something you will regret while you are intoxicated.”

Whatever.

He doesn’t remember much of what happened afterwards, the only thing he remembered was glaring at those pale blue eyes for a long amount of time.

It had replaced Connor’s position at the DPD, though it definitely was less like a ‘poodle’. It did what it wanted, it talked to more people and was clearly more extroverted and welcoming to anybody that wanted to befriend it.

It also talked a lot to Gavin, in hopes of befriending him.

“I think my...relationship with Hank hasn’t been going so well. Do you have any advice on what I should do?” As far as he could see, the android had a bit of a hurt expression on its face. He--RK900 was desperate for support, confused on why he was being pushed away. Hank didn’t listen for Gavin’s response, knowing that this stupid fucker would spit out some nasty remark.

It almost made guilt twist in his chest. The android didn’t know any better, did it?

**Author's Note:**

> This'll probably stay unfinished. I have no inspiration to continue it.


End file.
